


Live From New York!

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, New York City, Regular Job AU, Saturday Night Live - Freeform, dan is an actor, phil is head writer, they email each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Phil has to email his childhood celebrity crush to coordinate his hosting of "Saturday Night Live" and it goes much much better than planned.bingo squares: epistolary, regular job au





	Live From New York!

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo I was gonna just do a regular job au but then my english major roommate said to write an epistolary fic soooo here u go. I think i'm gonna continue this universe because I like it and because I feel like the epistolary aspect of it left out a lot of stuff I would like to write so :-) here ya go. There is a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end because I really want to catch up lol but! I hope you enjoy this setting up of the universe.

**A WEEK BEFORE DANIEL HOWELL HOSTS SNL**

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Hosting SNL the Final Weekend in October  
Good morning,  
I hope this email finds you well. Your publicist got in touch with the booking department here at “Saturday Night Live” about your interest in hosting the show to promote your new film, Romeo & Juliet. We would love to have you on our show! Many of our show’s writers, including myself, are big fans of yours from when you were on “Dan is not on Fire” in the 90s! We’re so excited to have you working with our team. Please let me know if this date works for you.  
Cheers,  
Phil Lester  
Head Writer  
Saturday Night Live

To: pjligouri@nbcuniversal.net  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Emailing Dan  
What’s up,  
I just emailed Dan Howell. I am literally so nervous for when he comes. He was always my biggest celebrity crush while I was growing up. I probably sounded like such a fanboy in my email. I hope he can do the Halloween show. I just think he would be so good for it, his aesthetic matches so perfectly with Halloween. Anyway, I cc’ed you on the email so tell me if I made a fool of myself.  
Cheers,  
Phil Lester

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Emailing Dan  
Okay,  
I’m telling you this not to freak you out but you may have made a fool of yourself in front of Daniel Howell. Mate, he’s trying to rebrand himself into serious adult actor and you basically said that you and all the writers only know him from that. I mean I know you have a strange obsession with him but now he’s gonna think you guys only know him from that weird show. (yes I tried I watching and yes I still think it’s weird) I think he’ll still do the show but I think just try to be more conscious when you talk to him next.  
PJ Liguori  
Production Designer  
Saturday Night Live

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Bcc: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Hosting SNL the Final Weekend in October  
Hey!  
I just wanted to reach out again to say that I am a very big fan. I really loved when you were in the adaptation of “An American Comedy” on the west end. I am also British (from Manchester actually! I know you went to school there) so when I went to visit my family for the holidays, we got tickets to go see your show! You’re an incredibly talented actor. :-)  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Phil Lester

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Re: Hosting SNL the Final Weekend in October  
Mate….. You definitely made that much weirder and worse. Had he even answered yet????? I can’t lie this is bad and you should freak out.  
-PJ  
P.S. I’m kidding, please relax.

To: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Re: Re: Hosting SNL the Final Weekend in October  
I hate myself.

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Re: Hosting SNL the Final Weekend in October  
Good afternoon,  
Thank you for being so complimentary of my skills! I am a very big fan of SNL as well and would be honored to host on Halloweekend! Sorry that was kind of lame but I am very excited! Also, you’re the first person to ever bring up An American Comedy to me but I am absolutely delighted that you enjoyed it! I can’t wait to meet you next week. :-)  
Best regards,  
Daniel Howell

**WEEK OF HALLOWEEN EPISODE**

_Monday Morning_

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Lost Help  
Hi Phil,  
I have to be honest, I may have clicked the wrong button in the elevator or something but I am hopelessly lost in this building right now. I’m pretty sure I’m in the right building but I can’t find where I need to go. Sorry to bother you, it’s that you were so kind to me in your previous email so I thought I would take a chance on you.  
Thanks,  
Dan

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Lost Help  
Hello,  
Don’t worry about it, this happens to a lot of people. I think I could probably tell where you are without you having to tell me anything lol. I’m on my way to get you!  
Cheers,  
Phil

**Monday Evening**  
To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Thanks for Today  
Hey,  
Thanks a lot for everything today. I know I seem a bit standoffish at times but I’m glad you realized what it is(awkwardness) and helped me with the writers. Also, it was great to have lunch with you as well. Actually, can you tell me the name of that anime you were talking about today? I’m bored in my hotel room and thought I could start watching it.  
Thanks again,  
Dan  
P.s. I know I was dramatic with the writers about calling me “Daniel” instead of “Dan” but it’s alright if you do it.

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Thanks for Today  
Hey Dan!  
There’s no need for that. It was a pleasure getting to know you! Are you talking about the swimming one because it is called Free! Lol.  
See you soon,  
Phil

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Re: Re: Thanks for Today  
Okay, thanks! I don’t want to seem weird or whatever but I actually don’t know a lot of people here in New York so actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor and maybe come over? To my hotel room? To watch the anime! I was thinking of ordering dominoes and vegging out and I thought it might be slightly less pathetic if I had a mate around. It’s alright if you’re busy though! I’m sure your girlfriend probably misses you with all those crazy hours.  
-Dan  
P.S. I agree with you that American dominoes is not as good as British dominoes but it gets the job done. 

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Re: Re: Thanks for Today  
I am actually not busy at all right now! Just let me know where you’re staying and I’ll be right over. I can’t stay long because I have to be back at 30 rock early in the morning. And I don’t have a girlfriend. 

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks for Today  
Okay :-)

_Tuesday Morning_

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
Where are you?  
Mate, everyone is freaking out, where the hell are you? I went to the writer’s room and all the writers were losing their minds about you being gone. Also, we need to talk about the sets, seriously man, is everything okay?

To: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Where are you?  
Sorry! I overslept accidentally, I’m literally running to 30 rock right now. Well, not literally, I’m in the elevator right now but once I’m on the street I’m going to literally run!

To: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
From: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Re: Where are you?  
??? Where the fuck are you? Why are you in an elevator, you live on the first floor.

To: pjliguori@nbcuniversal.net  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Re: Re: Where are you?  
Long story. I’ll tell you during lunch.

_Tuesday Night_

To: philiplester@nbcunversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Anime Tonight?  
Hey,  
I’m really sorry about this morning! You just looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. If you come over tonight though I’ll put an alarm for 10 pm on the dot and I’m gonna kick you out, mate. I’ll also order in indian :-)  
-Dan

To: danielhowell@gmail.com  
From: philiplester@nbcuniversal.net  
Re: Anime Tonight?  
Hey!  
I would love to but I’m sadly working really late tonight :-( No anime for me. I had a lot of fun last night with you, though. Would you like to come over to my apartment tomorrow night?

To: philiplester@nbcunversal.net  
From: danielhowell@gmail.com  
Re: Re: Anime Tonight?  
I would love that :-) 


End file.
